<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Snow by ameliaacero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003431">The First Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliaacero/pseuds/ameliaacero'>ameliaacero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliaacero/pseuds/ameliaacero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Goblin that has wandered earth for over a thousand years, doomed to find a bride that he believes will never exist. A Girl destined to be the bride that pulls the sword and allow him to finally rest in peace, for if she fails death will come for her. A Grim Reaper serving a sentence for a crime against the Almighty that he does not remember. All three of them have their fates tied together, but it's outcome of their fates being tied together that matters most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Accused Traitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! My name Amelia, damn, it's been awhile since I've written a fic, and oh lord it took me a good while to write this one, having to summon enough courage to not only write this one, but also be posting it for the whole world to see, *let's out whistle*.</p><p>I originally wrote this for Debbie (aka @driversputa on Twitter), sorry it took so long, but here I am with the first chapter to this fic. Anyone who knows me, knows that I love K-dramas, so with inspiration from both Debbie and watching 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 – 도깨비 (The Great and Lonely God: Goblin), here is a Reylo Goblin AU fic. It'll be a slow process in writing and posting the chapters, but I hope you stick around to read it thank you and I hope you guys enjoy reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~I~</strong>
</p><p>Powerful desire indwells in things touched by mortal souls, they destine themselves to become Goblins. In an open field filled with forget-me-nots stood a long cross bladed sword, rusted by time, and still smeared with the dried blood from countless battles, became enchanted with a powerful desire, bedewed with its master’s blood. Only the Bride of the Goblin can remove the blade, only then after the removal of the blade, will the Goblin finally be able to move on and rest in peace.</p><p>“A malicious fate it was.” A small woman said. She was brown skinned wrinkled with age, but with shining brown eyes, wearing a teal wool turtleneck shirt, a navy-blue vest, and thick burgundy sweats. “When goblins are brought back” she continued, “they come to this world and can be found anywhere, but nowhere. Even now they can be –</p><p>A young woman giggled, putting her hands to her mouth to not be ruder.</p><p>“What are you laughing about?” The older woman asked with a disdainful look on her face.</p><p>The two women sitting across from each other on a counter in a small bodega; The younger one looking at the handmade jewels being sold by the older woman. The older woman continued washing the cabbage, while the younger woman tried on a ring, the gem being emerald, pear shaped and surrounded by small diamonds.</p><p>“It’s just that ‘the goblin is looking for it’s bride. . .’” Her giggling dying down. “’Which happens to be me’ Is that it?” She continues giggling.</p><p>“I may not look like much, but when I was your age, I was quite the man eater.” The old woman said.</p><p>The younger woman just smiled softly.</p><p>“I might not be here the next time you come around.”</p><p>“Hmmm. I envy you.” The younger woman said. She grabbed a hair tie from her wrist and tied her hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck, whatever couldn’t be tied back was left framing her face.</p><p>“I must be going senile.” The old woman said sadly. “I shouldn’t say that to widow and single mother.”</p><p>The young woman scoffed. “You’re mean, it wasn’t Cassian’s fault he died.”</p><p>“Mean? You’re calling me mean? How much of discount did I give you on my vegetables? Especially after he died. He’s the mean one, he couldn’t even make amends with his family before he died, now you have no one to help you take care of the little one that you’re carrying.”</p><p>“That’s true, I’m alone with taking care of my baby.” The young woman sighed, “But the moment he met me, Cassian became very aware of how fiercely independent I am, so even when he realized that his time was coming, he knew that I would be okay. He didn’t leave me penniless you know.”</p><p>“Yes, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t not leave you and your baby alone. You should have family to help you, to hold your hand when you bring your baby into the world.”</p><p>The young woman just sighed.</p><p>“It’s sad story by the way.”</p><p>“What’s sad about it?”</p><p>“The fact that the Goblin has a romantic yet, tragic curse. Having to look for his bride in order to finally die. What would happen if they to fall in love, what happens then?”</p><p>“Well regardless the Bride must pull the sword from his chest. If she fails or does not serve her purpose, then death comes for her and the Goblin must continue looking for another to remove the sword.”</p><p>“The creator is evil.”</p><p>“It’s always been that way child. They’re selfish and envious, it’s a very self-centered spirit</p><p>“Sounds like someone I used to know. I should go now, Thank you for the story Maz.”</p><p>She stood from the table and the swell of her belly now became visible, indicating her obvious pregnancy.</p><p>“Make sure to be here next time I come Maz.”</p><p>Just as she was beginning to walk away from Maz, Maz grabbed her wrist to keep from walking any further, and she looked back at her.</p><p>“Jyn, when the moment between life and death comes, make a wish, one with a powerful desire. A soft-hearted creator might grant you that wish.” She said cryptically.</p><p>Jyn nods and walks away.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>~1950 – Brooklyn, New York ~</p><p>A man walked down the streets of Brooklyn. He wore a navy-blue suit with brown suede shoes, his hazel eyes soft, yet focused. In his hands was a small lunch bag; he walked until he reached his destination. He walked up the driveway past the blue Hudson Hornet, and waited on the bottom of the four steps leading to front doors entrance. He didn’t wait long for a few seconds later, out came a 15-year-old boy from the house wearing a small bag and some bills clutched tightly in his right wrist, running straight into the man.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He said, his voice soft and gentle yet stern. “The moment you leave this house, your life will become more miserable than it is now, and you will never see your mother again.”</p><p>“Who are you?” The boy asked. His accent a Yorkshire one.</p><p>“It’s complicated. It’s your turn now, tell him with your voice loud and clear.”</p><p>The man moves a flowerpot to first step to stand in the middle of the front door.</p><p>“Tell him ‘You married my mother and you adopted me so that makes me your son. I only ask that you take care of me.’” He said. “Make sure to also tell your Mother of his mistreatment, and ask for help, she can’t help you if she doesn’t know what’s going on.”</p><p>“What kind of crap are you spewing out?! Get out of my way!”</p><p>“A light wound like the one on your left wrist won’t kill you, but if you don’t stop wounding it can cause permanent damage.”</p><p>The boy clutched his left bandaged wrist. He looked up at the man.</p><p>“Who are you?” He asked again.</p><p>“Look at them in the eyes and say it. Can you do that?”</p><p>“And if my stepfather beats me to death? Will you take responsibility for it? Will you take responsibility for my death at his hands?”</p><p>“That’s why I broke three of his ribs and left leg for you?”</p><p>At that moment, an older man, with protruding belly and beginnings of a balding head came out, wearing nothing, but wife beater and black slacks. He spewed curses and tried reaching for the boy but was stopped when he tripped on the flowerpot and fell on his left side with a sickening crunch, truly indicating the broken ribs and leg. He laid there motionless, trying to clutch his chest in pain; the man walked to the boy and put the lunch bag in his hands.</p><p>“Here’s your lunch. Go to school only after you talk to them. The answer for the math test for question 17 is 4, not 2. That’s the only one get wrong. And here’s this.”</p><p>The man gave the boy a thick envelope, giving no doubt that there was money in that envelope.</p><p>“If you do feel like you have no hope with your family here in this household, then take this, and begin a new life. It should be enough for at least 3 years on your own, maybe longer if you’re careful with spending.”</p><p>“Who are you?” The boy asked again.</p><p>The man said nothing but patted the boy on his shoulder and walked away leaving behind the boy and man in his wake.</p><p> ______________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>He’s fire, water, wind, light and dark, and for a time was once human.</p><p>In a field filled with the screams of fighting men, the bodies of deceased men, and flying arrows; a man stood on his knees wearing his black armor, arrow in his left arm, his black hair matted and wet from blood, sweat, and mud. He looked down and saw his cross bladed sword on the mudded ground, the sword stained with the blood of the men it had cut through with its master. He picked himself up, yanked the arrow from his arm with a grunt and picked up his sword. The sun began to shine through the grey clouds, and shined brightly on the sword, the blood that stained the sword gave a red glow.</p><p>The people of Chandrila considered him divine, his soldiers considered him to be godlike; despite being covered in blood and dirt, he still cut down through the enemy like cloth, tore through them limb by limb. The sun still shown through, giving his sword the continued red glow, to his men the glow of his sword made him look more like a divine warrior. Killing every man in his path and tossed about by the enemy cutting down his men on their horses, his determination to continue fighting boosted the morale of his men to continue in the fight as well.</p><p>In the heat of the battle was when he spotted him the leader of the enemy, Boba Fett, Fett tried to save face by showing indifference to the man, but the moment he saw the man’s anger and determination, he turned and mounted his horse to flee. The man grabbed on to a stray black horse and began to ride after Fett; every minute riding after him felt like hours. Eventually the caught a good distance from Fett, he grabbed an arrow from a bag on the side of the horse along with the bow. Pulled the bowstring, aimed, and loosed arrow, the arrow landed in the eye of Fett’s horse and the horse fell forward, throwing off Fett in the process. Fett continued to run to get away from the man, but eventually he caught up and cut off Fett’s head. He returned with Fett’s head, and with the sight of it, putting an end to the battle and Fett’s rebellion.</p><p>Upon his return to Chandrila, he and his men were greeted with cheers and praises from the people.</p><p>“Praise the General! It’s the victorious General!” They yelled</p><p>An older man, grey haired and wearing a plain silver armor smiled at the praises directed towards the man, he urged his horse to go further to be at even level with the man. The people got on their knees to continue praising the men coming back from battle.</p><p>“Smile my son, we’ve come home and we’re about to enter the palace. We can see your sister again; we haven’t seen her since she married the Emperor last year.”</p><p>“That’s what’s bothering, I haven’t heard from Katherine in over 6 months, she used to write to me every single day, but out of nowhere it just stopped. Then I got this letter from her father.”</p><p>The older man took the stained letter from the man and opened it. Inside the letter we’re just seven words.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Help me, Ben. You’re my only hope.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>They stopped at the gates of the palace and dismounted their horses. They were harsh and cold stares from the palace guards rather than smiles like the people of Chandrila.</p><p>“Open the gates! The victorious General is here!” The man’s father yelled, announcing their presence to those behind the place gates.</p><p>“BEN SOLO!” The captain of guard yelled “Take off your armor and receive an Imperial Command!”</p><p>Ben only stood staring at the Guard, while his father along with the soldiers looked around confused.</p><p>“How dare a lowly palace guard like you call the General’s name out loud?! We are the Empress’ brother and father!” His father exclaimed.</p><p>The captain just gave a menacing smirk.</p><p>“BEN SOLO! THE REBEL LEADER! TAKE OFF YOUR ARMOR AND RECEIVE AN IMPERIAL COMMAND!!” The captain yelled louder.</p><p>“How dare you!” his father yelled, he prepared to draw his sword, only to be stopped by Ben. His father and soldiers looked back at Ben.</p><p>“I heard you the first time.” He said to the captain. “Wait.”</p><p>Ben removed his armor; his father and soldiers followed his suit and removed their own armor, leaving him in a white tunic his black leather pants, and black wool cloak. The moment the armor was off Ben spoke.</p><p>“Is this good enough?” Ben asked sarcastically and lightly shrugged.</p><p>“I have a bad feeling about this.” His father murmured.</p><p>“Ben Solo, you have committed high treason! Lower your sword, kneel down and receive the Emperor’s justice!”</p><p>The older man stepped forward and stood next to Ben.</p><p>“What nonsense are you spewing?! How dare you say that my son committed high treason?!”</p><p>More bowmen came and joined the small amount of guards at the gate and aimed arrows at Ben, his father, and soldiers.</p><p>“Ben.” His father said.</p><p>“Ben Solo, you have committed high treason! Lower your sword, kneel down --</p><p>Ben unsheathed his sword, and held his sword to the captain’s throat, making a small cut, his expression determined to move past the captain.</p><p>“I will see His Majesty. Move.” He said, his dangerously low.</p><p>“Ben Solo, you…” The captain began to shakily repeat.</p><p>“If you try to stop me, I’ll kill you myself. Move!”</p><p>Ben moved forward, still holding the captain at sword’s length. It was sounds of his soldier’s grunts that made him turn around. They were being rained upon by arrows, landing for straight kills while some were just maimed. Ben looked back horrified, his men lying in their own blood. With an arrow to his shoulder, his father stood back up and weakly unsheathed his own sword.</p><p>“How could you! We have fought for 10 days and nights in the Emperor’s name, we have just returned from the pits of hell! How dare you treat us like this!”</p><p>“Open the gates!” Someone shouted.</p><p>The gates opened and soon the grandeur of the inside of the palace was shown. Ben had no care for what the inside of the palace looked like, he just knew he needed to get to his sister and the Emperor. He turned around and kneeled to his father.</p><p>“Father stay here. I’ll do this alone, then I’ll be back, and I’ll bring Katherine back with me.”</p><p>Ben stood up and turned around, he walked forward, alone. Once inside, he walked towards the steps of the palace. He looked up and was faced with his sister, Katherine looking at him sadly, as if she knew how everything would end. His sister wore an elaborate peach colored silk gown that was embroidered with red roses, with cut bell sleeves that exposed her forearms, the dress completely inappropriate for cold weather. Her brown hair pulled back and made in elaborate braids, indicating her married status, and held together with elaborate pins and a tiara, indicating her royal status. She had sad expression, making her look like a hostage. She stood in the middle of steps, while the Emperor and his advisor stood at the top.</p><p>The advisor stepped toward the young Emperor and began to whisper in his ear.</p><p>“Your Majesty reigns over his subjects and empire, and it is said that Your Majesty is controlled by a divine being. Apparently, this divine being refers to Ben Solo!” He growled.</p><p>Ben just focused on his younger sister and walked forward, sword in hand.</p><p>“The news of his victory on the battlefield has spread throughout Chandrila, and the people have now begun to believe that he is a God in the form of a man, and if this continues he could become a threat to The Imperial Family.” The advisor sneered. “You must govern over this man! You cannot be weaker than him!”</p><p>Ben saw who the true enemy was, it wasn’t the king. It was the advisor who was really the true enemy, he whispered poisonous words in the ear of an impressionable young Emperor. He now understood what Katherine meant in her letter, he was her only hope to get her husband to see reason and stop having this treasonous man as an advisor. What he failed to see was the fear behind the jealous Emperor’s eyes, he didn’t realize that a sword based on fear was what’s being held to his and his family’s throat.</p><p>Once the got closer, he stopped at the middle of steps and stood next to his sister. The siblings faced each other for the first time in a year since the Empress’s wedding. Ben smiled at her to ensure that everything would be alright, but she continued to smile back dismally. She tried to hide it, but she shivered from the winter winds; Ben took off his wool cloak and placed it around his sister’s shoulders. He looked back to the Young Emperor and grimaced.</p><p>“Did you have to go this far?”</p><p>“This is why you should come no further. Whatever rebellion you may be planning, just stop. You yourself can die now as a rebel, and I’ll let your family live.”</p><p>Ben looked and saw his extended family, The Organas, held face down, their heads on execution blocks. Everyone from his grandfather Bail, grandmother Breha, and the servants. He looked and saw his mother Leia as well, he staggered back.</p><p>“However, the moment you take another step, I’ll have your family and servants executed and have their bodies laid before you.”</p><p>“Ben.” A voice whispered, he looked and faced his sister, and for first time after so many years showing how brave he should’ve been, he was terrified.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.”</p><p>The Emperor looked and curled his hands into fists.</p><p>“Kath-</p><p>“Ben go.”</p><p>“Ben!” He looked and saw his mother, looking at him with loving eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay darling, we’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Ben!” His grandfather Bail yelled.</p><p>“It’s okay, go to the Emperor, we’re okay.”</p><p>The rest of the Organa's continued to tell Ben to go further. Even the servants joined in.”</p><p>“Katherine, I…”</p><p>“I know.” The young Empress said. “I understand what’s about to happen, and if this is my end then I accept it wholeheartedly. I choose to die with my true family.</p><p>The Emperor looked on with Fury.</p><p>“You should continue and don’t stop until you reach The Emperor.”</p><p>With encouragement from his family and the Empress, Ben stepped forward and continued walking towards the Emperor.</p><p>“THIS IS TREASON! KILL EVERYONE IN HIS HOUSEHOLD! SPARE NO ONE! THIS IS MY IMPERIAL COMMAND!”</p><p>An arrow flew and landed into the heart of the Young Empress; the blood began to stain her silk dress. Ben stopped at the gasp of his young sister and looked back at her. She slowly fell to her knees, before landing her right side, getting a full view of her family, Ben, and her husband The Emperor. She weakly lifted her head and nodded at Ben, encouraging him to move on. A woman in a white dress flew past him, it was his mother: Leia. She broke free from the guards and kneeled down to hold his sister in her arms, placing Katherine’s head on her lap. </p><p>“Ben, I have Kath. You keep going and speak to the Emperor. I’ll hold on to your sister.”</p><p>Ben moving forward and watched as The Organa Household were forced down onto execution blocks, men, women, even the children. They were executed one by one and their heads rolled down the steps, leaving trails of blood. Their bodies were kicked away to make room for the servants, with execution in near sight the servants prepared to meet their fate. It was only stopped when a voice cried out.</p><p>“STOP!” A voice said.</p><p>It was Ben’s father, he ran up the steps and ran towards his wife, who was still holding their daughter. He kneeled down and held his daughter’s hand in effort to comfort her.</p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING! MAKE THE TRAITOR KNEEL!” The advisor roared.</p><p>A guard came behind Ben and slashed his legs, forcing Ben to unwillingly kneel, he put his sword in an upright position and held himself up using his sword.</p><p>“Ben!” His father called out. “You’re Majesty, how could you!”</p><p>“I did it because the General and Empress are rebels and conspired to have me removed from the throne of Chandrila.”</p><p>“So, you have decided to my son and daughter, YOUR EMPRESS!!! You’ve decided that they’re traitors. What evidence do you have of this treachery?!”</p><p>“Han!” Leia pleaded for her husband to be quiet.</p><p>Ben looked up and glared at the advisor and Young Emperor.</p><p>“The glaring eyes of the traitor are troubling His Majesty! Behead him at once!” A guard came behind ready to end Ben’s life, but with the last bit of his strength, he disarmed him.</p><p>“The task isn’t yours to do!” He seethed to the guard.</p><p>“Ben!” His father called out.</p><p>“Have the General’s father kill him instead, that should be more interesting to watch.” The Young Emperor said.</p><p>“I give my Imperial Command that Han Solo kill his son Ben Solo! THIS IS MY IMPERIAL COMMAND!”</p><p>Two guards came behind Han and grabbed him. Purposefully putting pressure and pain to his injured shoulder, ignoring the cries and pleas of Leia. He was dropped to his knees in front of his son.</p><p>“No! I refuse to! I won’t do it!” Han screamed.</p><p>“Father!” Ben yelled. Han looked at his son in horror.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’d rather it be you then his lackeys.”</p><p>“Ben…”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Please forgive me son. Please for what I’m about to do. Your mother and I will follow you soon.”</p><p>“I forgive you father and I’ll see you both on the other side.”</p><p>“Having you and Katherine as my children, and your mother as my wife are the greatest gifts I have and will ever receive.”</p><p>Han raised his left hand to his son’s right cheek, and Ben leaned into his father’s touch, feeling like a boy once again, and savored it. They both looked towards Leia, who was still holding her daughter. A Husband and Father looking at his wife and daughter, and Son and Brother looking at his Mother and Sister. With a hard sob, Han took his son’s sword aimed it over his son’s heart and plunged it into his chest, making Ben cough up blood. He heard the cries of his mother and father. He smiled at his father, letting him know that he was long forgiven for the deed he had done. Before he realized it however, a guard came behind his father and cut his head clean off, staining his face with his father’s blood. His mother screamed louder than he had ever heard before, before it was replaced with a startled gasp, he looked and saw his mother with an arrow to her chest, the same as his sister. His mother held on, but only for a moment before she fell backwards, her daughter’s head falling off her lap, and her body laid on the midpoint of the steps. The force of the beheading of his father was so strong that it also slashed a part of Ben’s face. He was still kneeling with a sword in his body.</p><p>“No one shall retrieve the traitor’s dead body, leave it in the woods so that animals can feed upon his body! When his body appeases the hunger of animals, only then will his value be realized.” The advisor sneered. “THIS IS THE IMPERIAL COMMAND!”</p><p>The Emperor walked away leaving behind the bloodbath caused by him, Ben turned towards his sister and saw her looking up at the Emperor. With the last of her strength leaving her, he watched as his sister closed her for the last time before succumbing to Death in a pool of hers and his mother's blood, in her right ring finger was an pear shaped emerald ring stained with blood; letting a only a single tear fall.</p><p>The servants of the Organa household defied the command of the Emperor to leave Ben’s body in the woods, but instead took his body to a field, where during the spring the field would grow with forget-me-nots. With a sword still lodged in his chest Ben laid in the field, his eyes open with a glassy look, that would forever stare at nothing.</p><p>“God bless the soul of Ben Solo! Let him rest in peace! Dear Almighty…” The servants of the household cried out.</p><p><em>Don’t pray to anyone </em>Ben thought <em>No one has listened before and no one will listen now.</em></p><p>In middle of the night, when the moon shined the brightest and during the first snow of the winter, did Ben Solo finally die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben arrives home and another arrival makes itself known.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For any updates relating to The First Snow, follow me @_ameliaacero_<br/>I changed it to this current one here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Chandrila 1999 ~</strong>
</p><p>A man in a black and white suit walked down the sidewalk, the streets empty. Something uncommon for Chandrila usual heavy traffic. The small amount of people walking in the sidewalk paid no attention to him, and he paid no attention back. His attention was based solely on going forward, he walked until he reached his destination, the middle of a crosswalk. He stopped and looked at his watch, 11:43 am, at the exact same moment a car going at a great speed crashed into him. The crash left a very considerable dent into the black luxury car, the crash caused the windows to break, airbags to open, and a trunk to pop open. Regardless the man was unfazed and did not have a single scratch, bruise, or cut on him. The driver got out of the vehicle with a cut on his right forehead that began bleed, with slight limp he walked to the man who still stood in the same spot.</p><p>“You jackass!” He yelled.  “Do you have… a… death… wish…” He said with each word slowly dying on his lips. He realized that the man was unhurt and still standing tall, despite the damage that was done to the car. The man in the suit step out of the damage, turned and walked to face the driver. His brown eyes facing the blue eyes of the driver.</p><p>“What? What the hell are you?”</p><p>“A deer.” The man said flatly</p><p>“What?” The driver’s eyes began to glaze over and was put in a trance by the man in the suit.</p><p>“You hit a deer.” The man said.</p><p>“I hit a deer.” The man said in his trance like state.</p><p>Satisfied, the man in the suit took a step back and disappeared in a black mist. A pedestrian came up to the driver.</p><p>“Sir? Sir, are you alright? Should I call an ambulance? Are you hurt anywhere?”</p><p>Breaking free from the trance, the man looked around panicked and noticed the helper in front of him.</p><p>“A deer. I just – I just hit a deer!”</p><p>“A deer? In the middle of downtown Chandrila?” The helper asked incredulously</p><p>Other pedestrians began to gather around the damaged car. A woman in a blue dress with her brown hair in a half up do and blue flats looked as well. She walked up to a woman holding her baby and lightly tapped her shoulder.</p><p>“Excuse ma’am, what is going on?”</p><p>The mother did not turn around to answer her question, but she did not even seem to notice her. People began to scream, and others began to gather around the back of the car. The woman followed them and soon saw what they screamed about, she looked and saw a hand hanging out from the trunk. She walked closer and let out a small scream, her own blue-green eyes we’re staring back at her, but her hair was mussed, her dress tattered, and she was missing one of her new blue flats. She dropped to her knees when the last of her memories came to her and the realization hit her that she was dead.</p><p>“Qi’ra Dawn. Age 21. Born October 23, 1977. Died April 9,1999. Cause of Death: Strangulation. Can you confirm that this is you?” The man in the suit behind her asked.</p><p>Qi’ra looked up at him and nodded, he put out his hand and she took it. Holding tightly to her hand, he evaporated them from the scene in a black mist and they appeared in a small room. A windchime rang, indicating the presence of a new soul; he sat her down on wooden table and beautiful wooden chair. He came back with a brewed tea in porcelain white cup decorated in golden leaves and placed the cup in front of her on top of a geode coaster.</p><p>“Here. Drink this, it’ll remove all of your memories in this life. Every memory you had in this life will be forgotten.” He said gently.</p><p>Qi’ra looked at the cup and back at the man.</p><p>“What happens if I don’t drink this?”</p><p>The man sighed and sat down in front of her.</p><p>“I suppose you may come to regret it, because when you try to be happy in the next life; you’ll constantly remember the memories from your previous life, and it’ll be the thing prevents you from moving on.”</p><p>Qi’ra nodded and raised her hand, lightly hovering it over the teacup and felt the warmth coming from the teacup. She wrapped her hand around the cup and lifted it to her lips, the tea didn’t have any distinct smell, she took a sip. The tea tasted like honey and vanilla, she finished the tea and set the cup down on the geode coaster.</p><p>“It tastes like the tea my mum made when I was little.”</p><p>“I’ve been told that while the tea smells like nothing, the taste takes on what the soul loved to drink when they were living.”</p><p>“What happens now?” She asked.</p><p>“You go through those doors and it’ll lead you to your next life. The afterlife is a U-turn to next life.”</p><p>“No, I mean happens now? What happens to Dryden Vos? He murdered me because I constantly said no to his advances, I think I made him reach his breaking point.”</p><p>“You did the right by saying no, and it was his fault for not accepting.”</p><p>“But was it worth my life? My boyfriend will miss me, but I can only hope that he moves on and finds someone to spend his life with.”</p><p>“I can promise you that he will get the proper punishments both in the living world and the afterlife.” He said in a menacing tone that provided promise.</p><p>“Hmmm good.”</p><p>A clock chimed.</p><p>“It’s time to go. Get to your next life safely.” The man said.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He nodded and got up; he walked around the table and helped her up. She took a look around before going through the doors; he took her cups and began to wash it, while washing it he noticed a new golden leaf on her cup, indicating a finished life. The cup now had three leaves. In the corner of his eye he noticed a tall figure walking past his tearoom. It was Ben Solo, the legendary Goblin; Ben walked through the street. He stopped in front of the window of the teashop, to the eyes of a mortal, all they would see is just a red brick wall covered in movie upcoming and past, but to his eyes he saw a window showing the inside of the teashop and could see the man cleaning the tea cup. They looked at each other in recognition.</p><p>“Grim Reaper?” Ben asked.</p><p>“Goblin?’ The Grim Reaper asked.</p><p>“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What a stupid hat you’re wearing.” He commented.</p><p>Offended, the Grim Reaper lifted his hat showing his smooth tanned skin and brown eyes. Ben shook his head in disappointment and walked away leaving the Grim Reaper to watch him walk away.</p><p>Ben reached his home, what was once Alderaan Castle; over the past two millenniums expanded into Alderaan Manor, and every twenty years Ben would come back, stay twenty years, and leave again for another twenty. The moment he stepped through the doors of the magnificent mansion, the candles we’re lit a flame, the sheets covering the furniture were lifted, folded and put into a closet. Ben looked around; nothing had been changed from the last time he had been inside the mansion.</p><p>“My lord!” He heard an elderly voice say.</p><p>Ben turned around and faced his mortal servant Ben Kenobi, his hair grayed from its former auburn color, but his eyes still shined the same grey-blue color from his youth. Ben smiled warmly at the elderly man, and Old Ben made a motion for a young boy to come in. He came in, he looked no older than 10 years old with bright red hair and sharp green eyes, he wore his school uniform for his prestigious boarding school. A navy suit jacket with a wool grey vest, a white dress shirt and black tie, with black slacks to go with his uniform. The only thing not formal about his appearance was a pair of dirty and heavily worn black converse shoes. His uniform jacket bearing the symbol of rain pattering against an embroidered hand. The words circling the logo saying ‘Arkanis Preparatory School for Boys’.</p><p>“This is my grandson Armitage Hux.” The sound of the surname came out clipped, which did not go unnoticed by Ben</p><p>“You have stayed the same my lord, still handsome as ever, while I have aged and withered.”</p><p>“He doesn’t look handsome.” Armitage spoke out loud.</p><p>“Armitage!” Ben Kenobi chastised his grandson. “I’m sorry My Lord, I have spoiled him a little these past couple of years, especially more after what between his parents. Something I will tell you later my Lord.”</p><p>Ben nodded.</p><p>“Who is this guy? He doesn’t seem all that special.” Armitage asked impatiently. “And why are you looking down upon my grandfather and not speaking back to him?”</p><p>“Armitage behave!”</p><p>Ben looked down at the boy.</p><p>“Well, since you asked, let me introduce myself. My name is Ben Solo. I am someone who will become your Uncle, Brother, Son, and finally Grandson.”</p><p>Ben looked closer at Armitage and a look of recognition came across his face.</p><p>“You look like someone I once. He was a man who was born here in Chandrila but died in a foreign land. He was your ancestor.”</p><p>“Was he handsome like me too?” Armitage asked arrogantly.</p><p>Old Kenobi lightly smacked the back of his grandson’s head.</p><p>“Armitage have some respect! I’m sorry My Lord.”</p><p>Ben just smiled and began to remember at memory of Armitage’s ancestor, the first servant of his life as an immortal being.</p><p>
  <strong>~ 65 A.D.~</strong>
</p><p>An elderly man kneeled on the grave of Ben Solo, it had been 30 years since the execution of Ben Solo, The Young Empress Katherine Solo, Han Solo, Leia Organa-Solo, and the entire Organa household, an act that completely caused the family to go extinct. The only thing that remained from where Ben’s body once was, was just a rusted cross bladed sword. The elderly man let out labored breaths, the journey to Ben’s gravesite took a toll on the old man’s poor health.</p><p>“My Lord.” He softly cried. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to visit these past few years. I have been ill, and I realize that I don’t have much time left, so I’m introducing my grandson as your next servant My Lord. I know that he will serve you well.” He said in between labored breaths,</p><p>A young stepped forward with red hair and green eyes and came behind his grandfather, he wondered why his grandfather talked to the rusted sword as if it were an actual person.</p><p>“Grandfather, is this the Master that you have told me about?”</p><p>“Yes, my boy.” His grandfather replied weakly.</p><p>In that moment a shrill ringing began, and the sword began to shake violently and soon began to glow blue. A voice that could only be heard by Ben began to speak.</p><p><em>The love coming from the souls of your people is what is bringing you back. </em>The voice boomed. <em>However, the blood that stains your sword. The thousands that you have cut down, while they may have been your enemies; they were the descendants of Gods.</em></p><p>
  <em>My gift to you is a curse you will receive, you will live alone in immortality, along with that curse is the punishment of witnessing and remembering the deaths of those you loved in the past and those you will love in the future. No death shall be forgotten. The gift that I give to you is the punishment that you receive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your curse can be broken. The moment the sword is pulled by the Goblin’s Bride, and ONLY the Goblin’s Bride, then you can finally rest in peace and return to nothingness. </em>
</p><p>The old man and boy watched in astonishment as the sword faded away and in its place to their bewilderment and horror stood Ben Solo. The cross bladed sword that once used to be lodged in the ground was now back into the chest of Ben Solo in a fiery blue mist. Ben turned and faced the elderly servant and his young grandson who now clung to each other in fear. The sword in his chest disappearing, the scars on his body now disappearing except for one silvery scar going from his collarbone and up the right side of his face to his forehead, forever marking his status as an immortal being. He wore the clothes he had worn when he died, an off-white linen tunic, leather pants, and leather boots.</p><p>“My Lord!” The elderly man said in disbelief that Ben Solo stood before his eyes once again, same as the day he was murdered.</p><p>“There is something I must do.” Ben said in a deep voice.</p><p>They both nodded and let him pass, Ben walked through the field and continued walking until he reached Chandrila. On the outside it would seem that nothing had changed, but the closer he looked, and he saw that everything had changed. The people that he had knew in his lifetime were now either elderly or gone. He walked past a tavern and a man walked inside, leaving behind his black horse and a hooded black wool cloak. One that reminded him of the kind he had in his mortal life. He took the cloak and continued to stalk to his destination. He saw the palace and saw the gate, as he approached the gate, he saw his surroundings and realized where he stood. He stood in the same area where the declaration that he was a traitor was made, the same area where he witnessed his men being mercilessly shot down with arrows. He did something that he didn’t know was possible and vanished from the front of the gates and appeared in front the steps. The same steps him and his family spent their last moments before. He could still hear his mother’s screams, remember the blood running down the steps from his decapitated family members, and the sneer of the adviser of the Emperor.</p><p>The area where his sister, mother, and father all died were marked with dried blood, scratches indicated the attempts to clean the blood were unsuccessful, now forever marking and reminding everyone the spot where an atrocity happened. He climbed the stairs, the way he intended to before his death and made his way the Emperor’s chambers. Testing his new powers, he threw open the doors to the Emperor’s chambers without touching them, the act startled both the now elderly advisor and a young eunuch. They turned around and faced Ben’s figure hiding in the shadows.</p><p>“Hey! Who are you?! What are you—” The young eunuch yelled, but was cut off when he was picked up and thrown out the glass window. An act done by Ben without ever touching him, the advisor looked closer and soon recognized the face of Ben and the fury in his eyes.</p><p>“You’re-You’re Be-Ben-” He stuttered, but the words on his lips died when he was pulled forward into Ben’s right hand.</p><p>He flopped around and struggled to break free from Ben’s tight grip. Ben squeezed tighter until a crunch was made, and the elderly advisor was now motionless and still, Ben threw the corpse aside like a ragdoll and continued forward. Instead of finding a sleeping Emperor, he found the Emperor’s body laying in state covered in a thick white sheet and surrounded by the smell of roses to disguise the smell of a decomposing body.</p><p>“Am I too late?” Ben asked himself.</p><p>Standing still for a moment before he began to reach forward to try and uncover the Emperor’s body, but he stopped himself. Instead he turned away, but not before he lifted his hand and with a flick of his wrist set fire to the room. The flames engulfing the Emperor’s body and quickly engulfed the room. By the time Ben stepped out of the palace gates, the entire palace was in flames with no sign of stopping. Many from the small capital of Chandrila began to gather and help put a stop to the flames. Ben walked past them and disappeared in the chaos and appeared in the field of Forget-Me-Nots and made to his way to the elderly servant and his grandson.</p><p>Like the Emperor, instead of finding a boy and elderly man, all he found was just a boy crying over a freshly dug grave, tears streaming down his face and his hands dirty filthy from digging the grave.</p><p>“Grandfather!” The boy cried.</p><p>Ben kneeled down and picked a Forget-Me-Not and placed it on the grandfather’s grave.</p><p>“You must be my first punishment.” Ben said solemnly.</p><p>The boy bowed respectfully.</p><p>“My grandfather’s dying wish was that I serve you My Lord, and I wish to fulfill my grandfather’s dying wish, so from now until the moment I die, I will serve you My Lord.” The boy said with no hint of falter in his voice, before bowing once more to Ben as a sign of respect.</p><p>“What is your name?”</p><p>“My name is Domhnall, My Lord.”</p><p>Ben realized just how selfish he had been, he came back because of their love for him, and he had been so blinded by his anger and lust for revenge that he didn’t stop to thank them despite his immortality being a curse.</p><p>“Are you sure that you wish to serve me Domhnall?”</p><p>“Yes, My Lord. Not only was it my grandfather’s last wish, but I have nowhere else to go. I promise to serve you well, I’ll eat less food and make sure to not be a burden to you My Lord.” He said through sobs.</p><p>Ben nodded agreeing to the boy’s servitude, they waited for a month saving money and until the chaos from the burnt down palace had died down. They both boarded a ship, posing as father and son, Domhnall watched in awe as the shores of Chandrila slowly disappeared. He turned and looked at the nothing that was just sea water. He looked around the ship and saw his master watching him.</p><p>“I’m sorry My Lord. I was selfish and not thinking of you.”</p><p>Ben smiled.</p><p>“I like that you were selfish, you don’t have to worry about me.”</p><p>Domhnall nodded meekly and looked at the other ship mates, they were digging in their bowls of stew, eating bread, and drinking ale. His stomach growled at the hunger, and he clutched his stomach hoping his master wouldn’t notice, but Ben did notice. He took out his hand and in it was Chandrilan sweet bread.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Ben asked holding up the sweet bread. “Here.”</p><p>Domhnall reached forward to try and grab it but stopped himself and lowered his hands in shame.</p><p> “I’m still full My Lord, so you can it.” He lied.</p><p>“How are you full when you haven’t eaten anything at all since last night?” Ben asked.</p><p>“It’s because I’m smaller sir. If I eat that bread, I’ll be full for three days, but you’re bigger than me and you won’t have anything. So, you should eat sir.”</p><p>Ben softly smiled and broke the bread in half and gave one half to Domhnall.</p><p>“The let’s do this.” Ben said holding out half of the bread. Domhnall eagerly took it and began to eat.</p><p>“As long as you’re with me you will not have to go days without eating. I will not have you starve and beg for food. Your grandfather may have asked you to serve me, but it is also my job to keep you safe and alive. Begging for work and food is not what I brought you with me for.”</p><p>Domhnall nodded. Ben closed his and softly closed his hand with the bread into a fist, he let out a breath and opened his fist, out came glowing blue butterflies. Each one more beautiful than the last, but unfortunately Domhnall wasn’t the only one who was watching. Two men came behind him and grabbed him and began to hold him over the rail of the ship. The men laughed at the wails and cries of Domhnall.</p><p>“Show us you’re carrying. We need to reduce the weight of the ship.” A crew member said trying to intimidate Ben.</p><p>Ben remained unfazed.</p><p>“Put the child down.” He said calmly. “and I’ll let you all live.”</p><p>The men laughed.</p><p>“Judging by the waves, there has to be something on this ship that doesn’t belong here.”</p><p>Domhnall continued to thrash around and shake wishing to be put down.</p><p>“We’ve concluded that those strange things on this ship must you two lot.” A crew member said.</p><p>“You’ll be sold as slave, leave his limbs attached. Drop the boy!” Another yelled.</p><p>“Sir!”</p><p>Domhnall was dropped into the ocean and crew members stood and drew their weapons to try and force Ben into binds. Ben lowered his head.</p><p>“Do you know what happens to humans who are worse than beasts?” He asked cryptically.</p><p>The waves began to turn violent, the winds picked up, and lighting began to flash. Soon the waves began to toss around the ship and crew members could barely hold still while Ben remained still as a rock. He stood up with ease, no sign showing that the ship was being tossed about and that he barely hold still like the crew members on board.</p><p>“They face judgement by an infuriated divinity.”</p><p>Lighting flashed and caught one the sails, setting it on fire. Ship mates were tossed around the ship, and some were tossed overboard. One of the ship members who was lying on the floor clinging on to rope saw Ben and his eyes glazed over with fury.</p><p>“You’re – You’re – You’re a goblin!”</p><p>Each man was tossed overboard and the wind sail that was on fire snapped and fell on the ship, catching the rest of it on fire. Ben took out his hand and in it appeared a glowing red sword.</p><p>“Help me! Please!” A man begged still hanging on.</p><p>“It’s too late.” Ben mocked.</p><p>He raised the glowing red sword over his head and slammed it onto the ship, breaking it in half. The ship and crew members disappeared into the sea engulfed by furious waves. Ben swam into waves and swam until he saw the body of Domhnall and vanished and appeared on the shores of Chandrila.</p><p>The memory faded and Ben looked at the faces of Ben Kenobi and Armitage Hux. He stood up.</p><p>“I’m going to look around Chandrila, see what has changed and then I’ll come back.”</p><p>“Yes, My Lord.”</p><p>Ben made his way to the front door, put his hand on the handle and let out a deep breath, he opened the door of the Manor and exited on the door leading to the rooftop of a skyscraper. The skyscraper bared the name Seri’s Choice. Ben made his way to the letter ‘S’ of the sign and sat down on the ledge. Ben sat and drank a carbonated version of Blue Milk and listened to sounds of everything around him. He heard the sounds of a baby crying, police sirens, people enjoying concert, and the sound of a news report. Soon he heard it, the sound of car tires squealing and then the sound of a body being hit and dropping to the ground.</p><p>“So much for it being a good a night.” Ben commented dryly.</p><p>A man looked back at the woman he just hit, with no concern to health and safely he sped away. The woman turned, it was Jyn, she laid on her side and pressed her hand to her belly, which now felt significantly smaller than it was before. Jyn remembered Maz’s words.</p><p>
  <em>Jyn when the moment between life and death comes, make a wish with a powerful desire, A soft-hearted god might grant that wish.</em>
</p><p>Jyn closed her eyes and began to speak.</p><p>“Someone help me. Please.” She cried.</p><p>She began to sob.</p><p>“Help me…”</p><p>Ben closed his eyes and tried to ignore her pleas.</p><p>“If there is a divinity in this world, I beg you, please save me.” Jyn said through sobs.</p><p>“Please. Somebody please…”</p><p>The blood coming from the lower half of Jyn began to pool. Ben sighed before throwing himself off the sign, he disappeared and appeared a few feet in front of Jyn. He walked closer until he was almost beside her. Jyn looked up.</p><p>“Help me…” Jyn said weakly her voice faltering.</p><p>“I’m that ‘someone’” Ben said calmly.</p><p>A light of hope appeared in Jyn’s eyes.</p><p>“Please. Please save me.”</p><p>“Well…” Ben sighed. “It’s a rule of mine that I don’t interfere with the life and death of mortals.”</p><p>Jyn began to cry weakly again, the hope leaving her eyes again.</p><p>“Please…” She begged, “I can’t die like this.”</p><p>She held her stomach tighter, and Ben listened closer and heard a different heartbeat, it wasn’t Jyn’s, it belonged to the fetus inside her. It sounded strong, but even the heartbeat was beginning to falter.</p><p>“You’re not asking for yourself.” Ben said.</p><p>“Just my baby. Please…” She said before fainting, the blood loss gaining on her. Ben took a deep breath and looked around before making his decision.</p><p>“You’re lucky… You’re lucky that a soft-hearted God like me came to answer your wish.”</p><p>He stepped forward into her blood and kneeled down on one knee right beside her.</p><p>“Only because I don’t feel like watching anyone die tonight.”</p><p>He opened his palm and a warm soft blue mist appeared. Ben closed his eyes and visions of a baby held by its mother appeared, the dim life force of both mother and baby ignited and began to glow again. Ben smiled knowing that the mother and baby were safe, he picked her up, he knew it was too dangerous for her to be teleported from one place to another, so carried her until he reached a hospital, much to the stares of those on the street. He reached a hospital and carried her inside until he saw a nurse and went up to him.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>He turned around and noticed the state of Jyn and yelled for a gurney and a doctor. Once Jyn was on the gurney Ben spoke.</p><p>“This woman was hit by a car and she is pregnant. Help her and her baby.” He said to the doctor.</p><p>He walked away and disappeared before they could question him.</p><p>In the same spot of the accident, the Grim Reaper walked to the pool of blood and took notice of the fact that there was neither a body nor a confused or scared soul, like they always are as soon as their physical body dies.</p><p>He looked at his watch at his watch and the time said 11:47 p.m. and looked at the death card. He had two in his possession.</p><p>One saying:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jyn Erso-Andor</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Born 17<sup>th</sup> of October 1973</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Died 9<sup>th</sup> of April 1999</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Age: 25 years, 5 months, 23 days</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cause of Death: Hit by a Car</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And then he looked at the second car:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>No Name</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Age: 34 weeks 6 days in utero</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He looked around and noticed the new Forget-Me-Not beginning to bloom and first few falls of snow.</p><p>“Snow. Forget-Me-Nots.”</p><p>In a room, in the early hours of April 10<sup>th</sup>, 1999 a small and fragile, but strong baby girl was born to an unconscious mother by c-section. When Jyn woke up, she was allowed to hold her baby girl in her arms.</p><p>“Raelynn Cassiana Erso-Andor. Happy Birthday darling.” She whispered.</p><p>On little Raelynn’s right arm was a birthmark which resembled two hands reaching for each other.</p><p>“It’s her.” A voice said.</p><p>“The Goblin’s Bride.”</p><p>“She’s here.”</p><p>“Is that her?”</p><p>“It’s her.”</p><p>“The Goblin’s Bride is here.”</p><p>Voices of the deceased whispered and talked amongst each other behind Jyn. Jyn couldn’t hear their voices, but solely focused on her daughter. The falling of snow and blooming of Forget-Me-Nots made it very clear to every divine being and every ghost, both good and evil. The Goblin’s Bride was here and her destiny to pull the sword was set.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reylo playlist that I listened to while writing.<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1cFyje0GuRwC88yqtp42cw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>